The Drift Racer
by Finnthehuman19
Summary: They are based off on The anime series but this is a race to win girls' hearts. One day a High school student Named Simoun got involve in this racing with his Ae86. Will he be the one to hold the record of the Fastest on touges or will he be beaten by the most feared theorist knowns as the white comet. I do not own Initial D. Rate and Review


Authors note: This is my Initial D story but with me and my Friends are characters same car as the plot and same results I do not own Initial D or The car manufactures. Suichi S. owns initial D Now TO THE STORYThe Drift Racer: First stageChapter 1 The Ultimate Tofu Store DriftMOUNT AKINA/ 3:00 AM

It's peaceful on the mountainside until 'screech' tires can be heard through out the mountain then a 3 clutch kicking heard, then a roar is heard when the car exited the corner then out of nowhere a car flew with astonishing speeds that caused a can to fly away.

The entry was awesome, you can feel the G Force on your side A sticker is revealed at the right door of the car

**Martinez Shop (for Private use)**

And the car is a 192 horsepower Toyota Sprinter Trueno Gt Apex Ae86 (Hatchi Roku)

Fast on its Heels as it runs down hill drifting from corner to corner as he floors the gas pedal on the straight it passed a Rx8 going uphill

"So that's the Fabled White Devil eh?" the driver of the rx8 said

**GENERAL ROXAS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL/ 9:00AM**

"ooohhh there's a S13 here but its beyond repair process there has to be a 2 door 86 around here ahh here it is" Said a student enthusiastic "Hatchi Go? (85)"

"Who cares if it's a Go or a Roku It has four wheels and an engine" said another student boardly "what do you mean here Simoun you need speed"

"dont you get caught when you overspeed? Lenard" Simoun said and Lenard just sweat drop

**LATER**

A girl who is the most popular all over school is making a poster that read

**Race a ton**

**Car required anything**

**Where Mt akina**

**Boss me**

**Downhill or uphill you decide**

She passed the posters around the boys she then gave one to Simoun the poster and stands

"Im in Ruth" Simoun said "But whats the catch?" he continued "Winner gets me as Girlfriend" She said with a sing sang voice

**THEN AT THE ROOFTOP/12:00NN**

"WHAT YOUR KIDDING?" asked Lenard who is frustrated "Yeah I'm joining" Simoun replied to his best friend "Well then what's your car then Smartypants?"

"The car we use for delivery" the boy replied to Lenard "LAWL a delivery car?!" "yeah its kinda fast as well you see"

"idiot you don't use delivery cars as a race car or youll be a laughingstock"

"we'll see 'bout that" Simoun confirmed

**SHOPPING DISTRICT / 3:00 AM**

"Here's the address you're gonna deliver to" Patrick Macam said to his nephew "O.K. Uncle Pat" Simoun said it read:

**233 Shohan village On top of mount. Akagi**

"Akagi?" the said boy asked his uncle "Yeah you need to learn to know the other courses on the entire region 4A, 5 and 3" Patrick explained to his nephew

"Is it far from NCR?" Simoun asked "Nah its not" The storeowner said

**MOUNT AKAGI/ DOWNHILL 4:01 AM**

The known Fc which is driven by Ruth is racing towards the foot of the hill she just exited a corner when a pair of headlights appeared on her rear view mirrors. Listening to her racing senses she stepped up on the gas and **tried** to pull away but the car is gaining on her decreasing the centimeters of their gap

"What is this car mr2? 180sx?" She thought of any fast cars with a pop up headlights. 'No it cant be a 86 that thing is slow on the straights' But truth be told the car that's following her will be found out on the corner.

As they enter the Corner the car closed its gap and caught up on her, she looked and saw that she will regret forever

"A SLOW 86 HOT ON MY TRAIL, DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" She screamed because shes the fastest on any mountain touge but to be beaten by an outdated hatchi roku is a major and I mean **MAJOR** disgrace to its own pride

"A bad dream, this is the reason' She said, The full throttle failed to shake the Ae86, as the slow right turn came up she slightly braked and then the 86 just passed her

"this guy must be a newbie on this course, after this right turn is a sharp left only cleared if your slight slow my Fc can't handle that" she said, as the 86 turned it's rear tires slipped that cant be recovered by braking.

"Idiot" she muttered, but instead of the 86 crashing, its rear then swung then cleared the sharp turn fast.

"w..what? Inertia drift?" She said star stucked…..

To be Continued

Next Chapter: **The White Devil of Akina **

Cast of drivers

Propagandist

Simoun Martinez(White Ghost)…..Toyota Trueno Ae86 Mech. Tunned 3 door

Lenard Castro…...Toyota Levin Twin Turbo Ae85 2 door

Ruth Amos Abel…...Mazda Rx-7 Infinity III Limited edition Fc-3s

Pete Climaco…Mazda Rx-7 Spirit type R Fd-3s

Patrick Macam….Nissan Fairlady Z34 Supercharged

First Stage

Aaron Nunez…..Nissan Skyline Gtr 32

Jose Ricana….Honda Civic V-Tech Eg-6

Jan Milli Pontilias and Jia Rosal…Nissan Sileighty

Angelica Tarroquin…Nissan Sivilia S14

Second Stage

Gerard Sabanal…..Mitsubishi Evolution 4

Sean Miguel Giron….Mitsubishi Evolution 3 ver 2

Zyrn Lee John Bagus….Toyota Levin Supercharge tune Ae86 3 door

Third Stage

Pauline Leogo…Toyota Mr2 Sw20 / Toyota Mr-s Limited edition

Paolo Crame…...…Mitsubishi Evolution 5

Robert Tariella(White Comet of Akagi)…Mazda Rx7 Infinity III Fc3s (Not the limited)

On fourth stage will be a separate story from here called 'The American Gran Prix' It will only focus on Simoun and his new found friends on America Challenge American Touge

Note: Simoun changes his name to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

On Fifth stage will be 'The Return of the Legend' Where a Gran Prix is held at Philippines and Simoun or Hiccup Is going to join

On the next stage will focus on The lone white comet and the other old racers who raced Simoun who will take on the destiny without him itll be called 'The Next Generation'

This is where they got a chance to go to America and meet their old friend.

**Authors note**

**There my plans for the future oh yes that's it your going to love them all**

**Until next time**

**ja ne**


End file.
